


At Cardverse

by aoi_akiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, semi-modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_akiku/pseuds/aoi_akiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily life of Spadien royals.</p><p>(In one shots.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chef queen

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English so  
> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> And the fact that I'm typing this on my phone.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a native English speaker. And this is my first story I ever written.

Today is fine morning on the Blue kingdom of spade . sunny but not too hot with a clear sky ,birds are singing on the branches of spadeian tree* outside the spade castle. but, that was outside of the castle on the inside is an another matter .Inside of the beautiful castle shouts can be herd, those shouts are from non other then our beloved king and queen of spade . 

"Alfred you bloody wonker how dare you insalt my cooking " said the the our beloved grumpy queen of spade . who is infact a man .

"B-But Arty if I eat those... those whatever the hell those things are I would be killed" said somewhat fearful king. 

" Hmph of course not you will not be killed you just don't know how fine food looked, just try it " said Arthur presenting a trey with some charcoal looking gooey thing .

'How can some one can call that thing food... And how the hell something can overcook and undercook at the same time!' Thinked Alfred

" Er.. arty are you having some problem with your eyes...um, like do you need glasses " Alfred said slowly .

"Um.. no I don't think so " said Arthur with a thoughfull face. 

"Are you sure?" Said the blue eyed king.

"I am sure." Said Arthur.

"Ok.... um , Arty can I ask you something?" said the king . 

" Are you try district me from making you eat my food Alfred" Arthur said with an angry voice .

"N-No I would never dream of it " Alfred said.

"Hmph, Fine ask " said Arthur .

"Who teach you how to cook?" Asked Alfred.

After thinking for a while Arthur proudly said "No one. I teach my sealf. Do you know whan I was a pirate ,I won the 'different looking cooking award' five times in a row in pirate cooking contests. They still talk about my cooking. " 

" all right" said Alfred with a swatdrop. ' probably because how awefull it looked and nobody has the guts to say that to him . '

"Now eat." Said Arthur holding the Tray front of Alfreds face.

'Nice knowing you every one ,What a pathatic way to die for king of speds, death by a.... Er.... A thing? ..... At least I ate my hamburger before this whole thing started' was last thing he thought before he sacrificed himself for the happiness of his queen.

 

A FEW HOURS LATER

 

'At least I didn't die' thought Alfred before he ran for bathroom, once agen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * basically a tree with blue spade shaped leafs.


	2. yao's bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was not a good day for yao at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first language is not English so sorry for any mistakes.

Today not a very good day for our own jack of spades yao . He has so much work to do. king of diamond Francis bonnfoy is coming and it is going to be a disaster, 

because of two things  
1.queen of spades aka Arthur Krikland hates or more like murderous whane it comes to king of diamond aka Francis bonnfoy.

2\. wall that's about it. 

The king of diamond Francis ,in short can be called a pervert . And he and Arthur has love hate hate hate relationship that was kind of like this

Francis: love , hate 

Arthur: hate, hate

Anyway today castles volume is 10 time worse then useul. everyone shouting oders or disagree with them. servents and maids running around the castle making it peasantable and chefs are hurrying to make the food rady. Butlers are decorating the main hall . In short everything is in chaos.

Suddenly a scream can be heard through the castle followed by curses and sound of smacking .

'Well ~sigh~ king of diamond had finally arrived' thoght the Jack.

"You bloody frog how dare you try touch my ass"

"honhon"

"Arty don't kill the king of diamond"

Can be hared in the backgound.

'I was right . today I should have taken a sick leave.  
'thought yao

Yes for the Jack of spades today was not a very good day at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo if you like this


	3. Alfred's great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan oh hand can Alfred escape the evils of paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my firslt language so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake.

Today was the day. Today he would definitely do it. Today he would escape the  _thing_  that breed more quickly then rabbits on mateing season and makes his life living hell. Today he would escape paperwork. Yes paperwork was that thing that can make the king of spade who can fight against the king of clubs Ivan and win beg for marcy .

 But no more because he had a prefect plan. That would bring his freedom , the plan was named  " the awesome plan to escape deadly paperwork "

The plan kind of goes like this

  1. Pretend to work on paperwork when yao comes to check.
  2. After yao was gone pretend you are hungry and go to kitchen.
  3. Sneak out from the back door to garden.
  4. Steel a car from the garage near garden
  5. Go to capital
  6. Have fun on paperwork free day



Six step of a full pruf plan.  If he didn't get caught that is . 

'It's all most 11 yao will come any minute' though Alfred as the door opens and yao comes in 'Just on time as always' 

"Are you doing your work your Highness"  asked the Jack with an emotionless voice.

"Why would you think think I won't do it " 

"Because you try to run from paperwork twice this week and today is Wednesday" again with  emotionless voice .

"But yao~ paperwork is boring" 

"Deal with it " said yao and slam the door on his way out.

'Yes now let's start the second part of the plan' thought and mentally rubbed his hand  together like evil villain' no I'm not the villain I'm  the hero '

Alfred  walkd out of his office towards the kitchen .

'Hmm now I just have to sneak out with the back door Alfred thought as he walk towards the Backdoor. No one was on  kitchen Because 11 am was break time for the kitchen staff.

As he walk towards the garage he forget something very important ,that garage was front of the rose bushes , not just any rose bush but Arthur's favorite rose bush where he likes to drink his tea. And 11:15 is Arthur's one of many tea time.

Unfortunately for Alfred today Arthur decided  to drink in garden in front of rose bush .

So Arthur spoted Alfred quite easyly and because of Alfred's numbers of similar attempt to escape paperwork he figure it Out quickly and a dark look cross his face.

Alfred still oblivious to all this still walking towards the  garage. But a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

Socked Alfred turns his head towards the  intruder .

"Where are you going love"  Arthur said with such a sweet voice that can give healthy man diabetes. "did you finished your paperwork ? ".

"O-oh t-that. I-I finished it yes I finished.i-it"  said Alfred sweat dropping in his face.

"Oh really"said Arthur as a sickly sweet smile stretch on his face. " _liar "_

 

 

FOUR HOURS LATER

 

"Do your work " said Arthur and slammed the door of Alfred's  office.

Inside the office sat Alfred with mountains of paperwork around him . 

"Dammit . "said Alfred as he looked at the evil paperwork " you win This battle but I will win the war . Just you wait ".

Paper flapped on the wind like saying " _bring_ _it on"_

* * *


	4. but I'm not Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone mistakes you for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

"Hey Alfred what are you doing hear shouldn't you be doing paperwork right now" said Arthur stopping the blond hair man.

Because he stopped him from behind and looked closer he didn't see his face , so he didn't notice that his eyes that's not blue but purple , or how his hair was longer and didn't have a cowlic that refuse the law of gravity. 

That not-alfred happen to be Alfred's twin brother and his personal guards captain and ace Matthew Williams.

Matthew tried to to tall Arthur, but like always nobody listen to him. So Arthur dragged him towards Alfred's office.

In the hallway that leads to Alfred's office everyone bowed and said

"Good morning your majesty"

Or

"Another failed escape your majesty?"

And so on .. Arthur practicaly throw Matthew on the chair and said his usual "do your work" and slam the door on his way out like always..

Matthew's "But I'm not Alfred" was lost in the wind.

'The sad thing was this happens every other week. ' thought Matthew as he began to do Alfreds paperwork .... 

 

WITH ALFRED

 

"Ahha~ freedom, finally my epic plan no.7 work " said Alfred as he relaxed on the nearest beach with a coconut on his hand and Front of him the calm waves and playing children.

A relaxing day for him indeed.


	5. to get a queens attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake.

'Ah~ the weather is nice. I should go to the garden for a cup of tea' thought the queen of Spades as he as he walk towards the garden.

Suddenly a soft 'boo' in his ear made him almost jump in fright . The keyword is almost because the queen of Spades and an EX-pirate did not jump in fright, seriously he didn't.

"Hahahaha .. I totally made you jump"said the laughing king. And if he didn't stop soon to be dead king.

"I did not jump" said a red face Arthur .

"You totally did "

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did- stop being so childish Alfred " said Arthur trying to content his anger.

"But your being childish too" Said a pouting Alfred.

"Hmph"

'If I ignore him maybe he will go away' thought Arthur as he stars to ignore Alfred and continued walking but Alfred still followed him and starts babble about some random topic.

"So then yao said 'stop doing that your the king ' and I said 'but it's soo cool 'nd funny you should try too ' then he was like-" 

'And I did not listen any thing . Really I did not.... ah~ weather is so nice a bit of cold but not too much' thought Arthur

"And then I caught the fish it was soo big and colorfull too . It was red and blue and yellow-"

"A dog barking it must belong to that Nobel women what was her name ... ah I remember it was Alexandria , Alexandria Thorn it must be her dog ' Arthur thought as he walk towards the garden.

"Arty are you listening 'said Alfred

"Hmm? Oh no I did not " 

"But why~" pouted Alfred

"Spending years with you, I learn to tune out your useless babble " 

"Hmph so mean"

"..."

"Arty are you listening?"

"..."

"Arty?"

"..."

"Fine I know how to get your attention"

'What are you going to do Alfred?' Thought Arthur as soft lips pressed on his own.

 

IN A BUSH

 

Behind him in a bush was the king of diamond who nobody know how or when he came "ahh~ young love, isn't it fantastic" patting his partner on the back who happened to be king's twin .

"A-Ah I'm. Yes" really Matthew is only here because he is kings guard , and it was his job to protect the king from any danger.

Unaware of their stalkers the king and queen kissed with a sunset in the background.

 

Five minuts later......

 

"honhonhon look Mattheu they even started to use tongue" said Francis with a perverted smile.

'oh God please kill me now . I don't want to see my brothers sex life.. why did I ever wanted to be a guard again' thought Matthew with a red face.

"Ohm mmm Alfred"

"Mmm"

'Please please kill me I beg you ' thought a highly embarrassed Matthew.


	6. yao's crush (part_1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people in the whole castle wants to know the answer to their question.
> 
> Did the Jack of Spades really has a crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes..

The whole castle staff whispering each other hell the whole city whispering each other . It happenes every time when a jucy gossip gone out ,especially if it was about the three royals of Spades. 

It was like this a week ago when a gardener caught king and queen making out outside the garden and king of diamond behind a bush with his annoying 'honhon' and patting something invisible.

But that was a week ago but now there is a new gossip. That was Jack of Spades yao had a crush on someone.

How the staff find out.. well it goes like this.

Two days ago Billy the gardener who caught the royals was digging the ground . When he saw yao picking some red roses. Jack of Spades absolutely hate red roses so it must be for someone else. And he saw him next day too. And the day after.

But theres more, yesterday when Maria a maid was cleaning the hallway , Jack of Spades approach her and asked her to bring a dozen of scented candle . 

That was very odd.

And again yesterday James a Butler herd yao muttering about restaurant and booking when he was in two's study room to give him some momo.

So it was a confirm matter that Jack of Spades Wang yao has a girlfriend/boyfriend or at least a crush.

The staff can't wait for the drama that was sure to happen next.


	7. yao's crush (part 2)

"Did you know" "really" "oh my" "whatever i think it was sweet" "me too"

It was happening again !!

For last three day ware ever yao goes the wisper follows.

it started in the morning five days ago ..

_FLASH BACK (morning five days ago)  
_

_'It was really good day which means king would try to escape again..' thought yao as he looked at the sky from his bedroom._

_'oh why the the king have to be so childish' thought yao with a pout which he quickly hidden behind his useul stoney face .as he quickly looked around to make sure that nobody seen it. After all walls has eyes, ear, leg, Alfred etc._

_(And of course he didn't want it's picture taken and use as a blackmail metireal again..)_

_After he make sure he lookd peasantable he came out of his room into the hallway._

_As he walking towards the study hall to pick up some paperwork before going to breakfast he herd those._

_"Is it true?"_

_"Oh it's so sweet"_

_"So romantic"_

_"I wish my boyfriend was like that"_

_"Hell I wish my husband was like that"_

_"Me too"_

_'What's going on with the staff? What are they gossiping about now.. did Alfred did something again' thought yao but quickly dismissed the thought as he didn't want a migraine in this early in the morning Alfred alone in the breakfast will be enough._

_He was so busey trying to ran towards the dining hall without anyone notice he didn't see the look the castle stuff was giving him_

_PRESENT_

'I did found out that they talking about me . It was not really hard to find out but I still didn't know what they ware talking about' thought yao.

 

______________

 

 

. _FLASH BACK (four days ago 8 a.m, royal garden rose bush)  
_

_'Damm it why did I have to be the one who have to pick the stupid rose . I am doing it for two days already! *ouch stupid rose !* why didn't he do it him self' thought yao angrly as he try to find the perfect rose ._

_He remember all this started when king thought it will be a good idea to forbid staff to give Arthur his tea_ _Becuse Arthur did the Same with His Hamburger. .. And_ _Well... the results wasn't good. It ended with a fight,_ _screaming royals, Broken Things , broken_ _bones and_ _brushes and a hand print on kings face. queen forbidden king from entering bedroom._

_Then king had this bright idea to give his queen his favorite flowers then maybe queens anger calm down and_ _the Queen Maybe_ _dose_ _Not kill him in His sleep...._

_'At least he had a desent reason to not to come and doing it himself ' thought yao as he continue doing his work.as he knew the king is probably still begging forgiveness from his queen_ _in His knees like the last time He saw him._

_Yao didn't see the gardener was giving him a 'look' from the sideline._

_____________

FLASH BACK (two days ago, hallway between queens hall and magical library 3 p.m)

 

'The queen is still angry ' thought yao as he existed the magic library.

 

Arthur was now trying dark magic to get revenge .and he made a certain request to yao that was beyond weard 

 

' dark magic really? and scented Candles? Were Dose scented Candles fit in Dark magic? *sigh * and i use to think King was the Only one that lack of Common sence ' thought yao as he walk towards a maid and asked her to bring about a dozen them.

As He Walked away he didn't saw the 'look' maid was giving him....

 

_______________ _

PRESSENT  author's pov

And yao still didn't figure it out what the whole castle was talking about as he continued with his life.. ...

And the for the castle staff the mystery  of yao's crush forever remain  unsolved. The staff still talked about it for years to come....

It was even written in the 'book of  royal gossip.. Blue version ' 59th edition by staff of castle.(and yes it was Real.  It had all the gossip  in it from the first royals of the kingdom.. )

With time Arther finally forgive Alfred. But not  without kicking him into the balls.... Hard...

And if you are wondering if the Arther's 'black magic ' worked. The answer would be no. It didn't work. It backfired horribly giving him cat ears and tail.  It ended up beacming pain in his ass....literally. .. 

_________

 

 

 

_________


	8. extra: history of 'book of royal gossip' Blue version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a extra chapter.  
> That I broke from the last chapter and made it a independent one. .  
> Because their going to be future chapter based on this one..

The first copy was written by the the first generation maids of the castle. It was not a book at first. 

It was a diry at first. Written by a three maids who love to gossip but didn't have time to conversation with each other.

Don't get them wrong they did have time of but it just didn't match with each other.

For example the 1st maid had 10 am to 11am off. And the 2nd maid had 11:30 am to 12:30 pm off. And the 3rd maid had 1pm to 2pm off. So it's not like they didn't have break . It was just the break timing didn't match with each other . 

And because the didn't want to wait for a week to gossip, they came up with a idea. 

The idea was whenever one of them hear a juicy gossip they would write it in a diry. And so whenever the others break start they can read the gossip from it. 

The three maids written in it for years .

With time they became the head of their departments, and soon before they retire they decided to pass the diry to someone worthy. 

They found it in a maid called Victoria or commonly known as veta.

They passed the diry on to her and retired the next day. 

Leaving Veta looking in awe at the goldmine in her hand. 

She published the book as 'book of royal gossip.. Blue version part 1of first generation '..

And the next year she published 'book of royal gossip.. Blue version part 2 of first generation '

surprisingly almost ninety percent of staff love to gossip . So the book hit it right of with them. and the next yearly book come out added with their own gossip in it. 

and well it was not surprising when with the next generation or royal the 'book of royal gossip.. Blue version part 1of second generation ' 2nd copy came out. .

And with time the first book became the holy desk of card's* of castle staff. 

And for the 'blue version ' it was because, the blue castle staff was not the only one who came up with that idea. .

The yellow, red and green kingdoms has their own version of gossip book too. ....

The End of extra~ ..... (maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holy Desk of card's : the Cardvers version of holy Bible .

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it give a kudos. And my first language is not English so bare with it  
> And Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> And the fact that I'm typing this on my phone.


End file.
